1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to control an amplitude of oscillation in a voltage controlled oscillator.
2. Related Art
Electrical circuits are typically required to control electrical signals to operate within specific operating boundaries. An inability to control an electrical signal to operate within specific operating boundaries may cause the electrical circuit to malfunction. Therefore there exists a need to control an electrical signal to operate within a specific operating boundary.